All Because of You
by neisanwolf
Summary: Nick Wilde found something in her that he never felt before; she taught him that he wasn't just another predator who couldn't change. Nick didn't realize it at first, but he found Judy was special to him. Oblivious to them an unknown force is about to take Zootopia by suprise. Will Nick Wilde be able to win over Judy, or be torn apart by society in the process.
1. Predator and Prey

"Nick, Nick! Wake up!"

Judy Hopps was sitting in the driver's seat of the police cruiser trying to wake her partner; it was another routine day of traffic duty in Savanna Central for the two. Nick Wilde lay motionless in the passenger side with his feet kicked up on the dash and hands tucked behind his head. His signature green Hawaiian shirt was replaced with an officer's uniform. The constant snoring of the fox was starting to become irritating to the bunny's ears.

"Nick I can't believe you are doing this, wake up already!" Judy hit Nick on the shoulder, sending him into a frenzy.

"Huh-what?" Nick ears shot up as he jerked his head side to side.

"Oh, it's just you Carrots. Is it time for our shift to end yet?" he said lazily. His eyes were busy trying to adjust to the afternoon light.

Chief Bogo was letting them get off early today as a reward for all the hard work the past couple of weeks. Usually they worked eight and a half hour shifts for five days a week; anything over that was considered overtime. There were other placements in the ZPD with different shift hours proportionate to the amount of effort required, but the two mostly stuck to active patrol and crime investigation. Judy was glad that the meter days were long gone in the past.

"How come you're always sleeping on the job? When you became a police officer I figured you would take it a little more seriously, Wilde!" Nick stretched out his arms, letting out a big yawn. He took his sunglasses tucked in his shirt pocket and slid them over his face.

"Oh come on, it was only a little nap," he said with a devilish grin. Judy crossed her arms and shook her head defiantly. Letting out a sigh, she turned her gaze to a crowd of animals who were just now flooding out of one the many skyscrapers in Zootopia.

"What am I ever going to do with you Nick," Judy said in a soft voice. There was a long pause afterword that would have become awkward if Nick hadn't broken the silence.

"Don't you mean what are you ever going to do without me?" Nick said with a sly grin on his face. This made Judy let a giggle slip from under her breath; she tried to hide it with her paw to no avail. Nick took a sip from his coffee sitting in the center console.

"Oh please Nick, we both know who the lazy one is here." Nick nearly spewed his refreshment all over the dashboard as he coughed to keep it all down. He tried to play it off like he couldn't hear her. He pulled out his phone and pretended to be doing something important, while in return received a scornful look from his partner.

"Anyway, it is about time to clock out. I'll drop you off at your house after we get back to the ZPD if you want," Judy said examining the time display in the cruiser. All the ZPD's vehicles were fully decked out with as much modern tech as you could imagine. Judy's personal favorite was the heated seats that kept her warm in Tundratown.

Nick didn't exactly own a vehicle; Finnick and him collaborated to be able to afford the van. Nick, being the good friend he was, left it in his watchful care. His small friend needed it more than he did; Nick would have to go pay him a visit soon for old time sakes.

"Sure thing Carrots, but before you do I've got a surprise for you." Judy waited in anticipation for what Wilde had hiding up his sleeve this time. Nick reached behind his seat to pull out a full box of glazed donuts that was hidden underneath his spare uniform. The bunny didn't usually like sweets, but every now and then she would crave them. Nick hands the box to Judy who gladly accepts them.

"Nick you shouldn't have," Judy said with a smile.

Ever since the day Nick joined the force he had been treating Judy with all kinds of flirty remarks and the occasional gift. Where he found the money Judy would never know. He slacked off of work most the time, just barely meeting the standards of the police force.

"It's all worth it for my favorite girl," Nick said looking into Judy's eyes. At first she blushed, but then thought of how Nick might just be trying to pull one of his infamous tricks. A few of the other officers had already fallen victims of Nick's charismatic ways. Nick even convinced Clawhauser that Gazelle was coming to the ZPD to give him her autograph for being such an amazing fan.

* * *

Judy pulled in to the front of Nick's apartment in the cruiser. The part of town he lived in reminded Judy of how he used to be before they had met. She could still vividly picture their first encounter like it happened yesterday. Nick had come a long way since from being a con artist; escaping the stereotypes that were placed on his kind and proving to everyone that a fox could be a defender of peace. In that instant Judy's parents popped into her head for no apparent reason.

"Well, I'll see you later Nick," Judy said while giving a distant smirk.

"You too Carrots," Nick said stepping outside. Right as the door was about to close he stopped in his tracks and held it open with one of his paws.

"I was wondering Judy, since we have the day off tomorrow," Nick said trying to fight back the butterflies forming in his stomach. Judy was caught off guard; Nick had never asked her to do something with him besides paperwork.

"Yes," she asked. Judy could see that Nick was getting tenser by the second; it was very uncharacteristic for the usually cool fox. He fought against the lump building in the back of his throat.

"Would you like to do something fun together? Maybe go sightseeing in the Rainforest District? I know you didn't get to see much of it last time, given the whole incident." Judy paused and made a face that Nick was having trouble reading; usually he could tell what she was thinking by the little signs she made.

Judy was more surprised then anything. She kept running different scenarios in her head for what reason Nick had for asking her to go somewhere with him on their off day. Could it be another one of his pranks, or was he just genuinely inviting her to have a good time? Either way she didn't mind; it would be nice to get out of her stuffy apartment.

Poor Nick was starting to get anxious from her lack of words. Judy realized and cursed herself for letting him sit there for so long without an answer.

"Sure, I'll come!" Judy said cheerfully.

"Great, I'll pick you up at around 8:30 at you apartment! Don't bother bringing any money, it's on me."

Nick paying for everything somehow seemed strange to Judy, but if that's what he wanted she would go along. The more she thought about it the more excited she became.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya Carrots!" Nick said closing the door. Judy took the shifter out of park and slowly crept up to speed. As she drove away Nick stood waving in the review mirror at her. Judy couldn't help but notice how silly Nick looked. Soon he disappeared from vision and was long gone.

* * *

Judy arrives at her destination and expertly parallel parks the cruiser between two other cars. Nick was skeptical at first of her ability, and became uncomfortable when they got into a heated police chase. She would sometimes act like she had lost control and see what kind of reaction he would give.

She unlocks the door and enters the small room. Judy stuffs the box of donuts into her fridge, but not before having one for herself. Nick was really thoughtful to get them for her. A sudden realization hit Judy that left a sinking feeling in her chest. She hadn't given Nick a single thing the past few weeks, whereas he was so generous. It was too late to get him anything tomorrow; her paycheck wasn't until next Monday and the rest had already gone to rent and food. Judy would have to make it up to Nick somehow.

"But how?" she asked herself. After a few minutes she gave up and decided to prepared for bed. The neighbors were thankfully not being particularly rowdy, making the whole process ten times easier. She fluffed the pillow and slipped under the covers. It took a few minutes for her to get settled down. Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone woke her from her hazy trance.

"Who in the world would be texting me at this hour?" she growled.

Judy grabbed her phone to find it was Nick who had sent it.

"No surprise there."

She squinted to read the small text on the screen in the darkened room. It read, "Sleeptight, partner."

Judy couldn't stop the faint smile from forming on her lips. She pulled the phone to her chest and fell asleep dreaming of what was to come tomorrow.

 **Author's notes**

 **What did you guys think, like the first chapter? I'm making this fanfic to pay tribute to one of my favorite movies of all time, and to share with you all a great story. I'm open to suggestions to where you all want this to go; I'm letting one of my friends have their own character added into the story! A lot of you are already asking for the next chapter in the reviews and I promise I'll get them out as fast as possible; finals are this week so I need to study. Expect the next chapter to be published in around 1-3 days, depending on how busy I am. If I'm able to publish a chapter every day then I'll definetly do it for you guys! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, I hope you stick around to see how the story progresses. Until next time!**


	2. Day Off

As the Sun slowly rises in the east, Zootopia's nocturnal population head back towards their homes after a wild night of partying and thrill seeking. The streets are gradually being filled with animals all kinds alike scurrying off to work for the day.

A still dazed Judy Hopps stumbled out of bed towards her refrigerator to see if there was anything that interested her on this fine morning. The door opened, displaying shelves full of food.

"Carrots, more Carrots."

She let out a long yawn and stretched her arms high above her head. Judy seemed uninterested in her favorite food for some reason today.

Her eyes scanned through every compartment and shelf before resting on the highest one. That was when she spotted the box of glazed donuts that Nick gave to her. He flashed in the back of her mind, taunting Judy with his smirk he ever so loved. It was all starting to come back now.

"Oh no, I forgot to set my alarm!"

Judy started to pillage through the sheets and pillows to find her phone until her hand finally brushed against the object she was looking for. The time was 8:04; Nick would be here to pick Judy up in a matter of minutes. She was no stranger to being rushed to get something done.

"How could I forget?" she thought.

Judy messily fixed her bed and jumped into the shower, almost burning herself with the hot water in the process. She spent the next few minutes trying to decide what outfit to wear after drying off. It was more of a casual day so Judy stuck with the same clothes from when she came to Zootopia.

"Why am I making such a big deal out of this," she thought. "I'm just going out with Nick to the Rainforest District to have some fun. It's not like it's a date or anything, right?" She tried to imagine Nick in that way, but just couldn't see it from all the times he teased her. Besides, that kind of thing was unheard of in Zootopia. Was that really how he felt?

Without a second to spare, Judy bursted out of the door and into the hallway of the apartment complex towards the front of the building. Just as she was about to step outside Judy couldn't help but think she was forgetting something important. She didn't have any breakfast and it was too late to go fix something up now. Nick was waiting for her outside the door with his same dumb look on his face and she couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

Judy found herself in front of a limousine with a familiar fox standing with the door held open for her. He was wearing his usual green hawaiian shirt and brown pants. The bags underneath his eyes were completely gone, and his fur was freshly combed and pampered.

"Morning, Carrots!" Nick said cheerfully. Judy was unable to say anything back due to being distracted by the strange sight. Her brows furrowed and made a puzzled look.

"Oh this?" he said pointing his thumb inside the back of the limo with a smirk on his face. "I rented it from our very big friend; he even gave me a discount!"

"Wow, Nick. I didn't expect you to do something like this," Judy said. Nick saw her still staring at the limo; he could feel the same nervousness resurfacing in him like before. Did he mess up his chance by trying too hard?

"Is everything ok, Carrots?" Nick said squeamishly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! You really outdid yourself, that's all. Let's get going, don't want to be late for our day off now do we!" Judy said. To Nick it sounded forced and half hearted; he was beginning to regret the choice of bringing the limo.

Judy stepped into the back and sat down on the seat. Nick soon followed and shut the door behind him as a few other animals passing by gave him a strange look. It must have seemed weird to them seeing a fox and bunny doing anything together, let alone take a ride in a limo. Nick didn't care, all his careful planning was finally going to be for something.

"Good morning, officer Hopps," a familiar voice said coming from the front of the limo.

"Manchas, is that you?" Judy asked. The black panther peered through the small slit in the center separating the driver from the rest of the cabin and gave a smile. "It is you! It's great to see you again; how's it been?"

"Thanks to you and Nick everything's great! I owe you two big time for saving my skin back there. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't come to save the day. I went and personally asked Mr. Big if I could be your driver for today to do everything I can to show my appreciation to you guys in return."

Nick could tell Judy was in a good mood from the way her eyes gleamed. All her hard work had finally paid off and she was living her dream job. He couldn't say that being an officer was his first choice, but Judy helped him realize it's what he had wanted all along. His mother was so overcome with joy when he broke the news that she started to tear up right away. Nick made a metal note to take Judy to see her sometime soon.

At first the notion seemed strange; a fox who had feeling for a bunny was unheard of anywhere. Now that he thought about it, Judy and him weren't as different as he first imagined. Sure they might be predator and prey, but on the inside they were the same. Maybe it would work out and wasn't as stupid as Nick first wrote it off. He still didn't know how Judy felt on the matter, but could definitely feel an unbreakable friendship.

* * *

For the rest of the drive to Rainforest District Nick and Judy make small talk about nonchalant things. Judy gets into a discussion with Nick begging him to tell her more about his childhood.

"Please, Nick," Judy asked with puppy dog eyes. He was about to give in but swiftly changed the subject in an attempt to avoid the question.

"How about we talk about you instead?" Nick said.

He already knew a lot of the things about Judy, including her birthday. He didn't ask Judy herself but instead took a peek at the records that Clawhauser so graciously lent him on his break. What he was really wanted to know about Judy was her interests. He couldn't understand why he felt strange around her. It was the same feeling he experienced in his youth which inspired him to become a scout. Judy had gotten to Nick; even though he said he wouldn't let anyone else ever again. His old self would still be running around in the streets if it wasn't for her help in bringing him back.

"Well, what is it you want to know?" Judy asked.

"Hmmm, that's a good question," Nick said rubbing his chin. "I already know you are from Bunnyburrow, your favorite drink and favorite movie," he said pausing trying to look out the window to find an answer. "How about someone you like?"

"What, someone I like?" Judy said flustered." Nick could see the red forming on her face. "Why would you be asking about that?" The thought of Nick actually caring for her in that way flown back into Judy's head.

"Oh no particular reason, just throwing stuff around," Nick said while not taking his eyes of her the entire time. "But from the reaction you just gave I can tell there is someone you like."

"Nick this is not the time to be discussing something so trivial! Besides, I haven't found anyone like that yet and work wouldn't allow it," said Judy.

"So you are looking for someone then!" Nick exclaimed.

"Drop it Nick," Judy said sternly. Nick playfully nudged Judy with his shoulder who retorted back. When he didn't stop he received the full force of the small bunny straight into his abdomen; for her size she sure packed a bunch. Nick felt the air leaving his body and took a few seconds to recover from the blow.

"Fine, but I'll find out soon enough," Nick said smiling through the pain.

Judy rolled her eyes and Nick sulked down into the seat in defeat. She turned towards the window and watched the scenery flow by. Gazelle's new hit single played in the background as the two sat without conversation. The closer they got to their destination the more Nick could feel his heart pumping. A few more minutes and they would arrive at Rainforest District, and at the end of the day he would reveal his secret to Judy.

 **Author's Note's**

 **Sorry for the long wait guy; I'm all finished with exams and ready to head into Summer! Thank you all for the positive reviews and follows. I'm glad so many of you enjoy the story so far! Special thanks to those who helped and gave advice for the** **story. I'll see all of you next chapter!**


	3. Twisted Feelings

The limousine slowly rolled to a halt as Manchas peddled the brake with his foot. They pull into a parking space not too far from the gondola lift that would carry them into the rainforest. The middle glass separating the driver from the passengers slides down, connecting the separate spaces.

"Just don't forget to give a call when you need me to pick you up!" said Manchas.

"Will do," said Nick straightening up his tie. Judy reached for the door with her hand but Nick quickly intervened.

"Allow me, officer," said Nick with grin that could even persuade Chief Bogo. She couldn't help but fall for his devious ways and join in the fun with Nick.

"Oh, how very kind of you!" Judy steps outside the door held open by Nick, shorty followed by him. The fox sure did his homework on how to work his way into a ladies heart.

"When did you become such a gentlemen if I may ask?"

Nick could feel his confidence slowly building up. She was starting to warm up to him, and he always thrived in these friendly exchanges with Judy. Nick lowered down on one knee to get at eye level with Judy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a little help from a bunny," said Nick playfully poking her nose with his own. Judy was caught off guard and sprang back a step, almost tripping.

"Nick!" she yelled angrily.

Her brows furrowed and eyes tightened, sending a clear message of disapproval to anyone who might have walked by and seen it. Nick could see through the act; he had been with Judy long enough to know what she thought most the time. After a few seconds he could see her features lighten up more and more, until she finally broke out into laughter.

"Nick if you keep this up we won't ever be able to leave the parking lot! We should probably head for the gondola before we get distracted again."

"You're probably right about that," said Nick scratching his head. "Time seems to fly by we're together," he thought to himself.

Nick figured it was a good time to test and see what Judy's true intentions may be. The bunny definitely was a good friend (if not his best), but he was looking for more than that. If she accepted or not he would just have to live with it.

He held out his hand and motioned for Judy to take hold. She was reluctant at first, maybe even afraid. Judy could clearly see the concern written all over her partner's face, hidden underneath his almost unbreakable composer. She reached out and gently held on to Nick with her paw, generating a sigh of relief for the fox. It felt different than the other times Judy had held onto him; it was like he was a different person.

"Let's go, Carrots!"

* * *

Rays of early morning sun shower like limelight through the jungle canvas. Gorgeous waterfalls are scattered throughout, inviting onlookers to gaze upon their transcending beauty. It was exactly the same as how Judy recalled it from that day on the train, if not better.

It didn't take long for Judy and Nick arrive at the station. The gondola docked at the station and they stepped off in a hurry. There were many other animals trying to get on and off; you wouldn't be far away from the truth to say it was crowded. The bunny followed the fox as his swiftly made his way out without so much as stopping. He seemed to know exactly the path to take and glide around effortlessly in the mass.

The two had finally made it out unscathed. Nick couldn't help but smile at the bunny beside him.

"What's the first thing you'd like to do, Carrots?"

"Surprise me." He liked the sound of that.

Nick held out his hand again for Judy, who swooped it up in a heartbeat. The traveled across a maze of twisting bridges and paths, with only a few markings of civilization evident. Nick pointed at a few points of interest and talked the whole way. The fox was able to tell the history of many landmarks and led the bunny to even more places. The views were breathtaking, only Judy wasn't really paying any attention to reality. The only thing on her mind was Nick's sudden change of heart.

 _Was it really so hard to see?_ The memories of the past weeks played back; Nick had been slowly trying to get closer from the beginning. Since they had met he had always been there for Judy in his own funny, quirky little way. But is it really alright for a fox and bunny to like each other?

Nick could feel the grip around his hand slowly tightening as minutes passed. Any other person wouldn't notice, but the fox had an adept talent for feeling out his partner. He could tell something was troubling Judy, but took it as her not enjoying herself.

"Everything alright Judy?" Judy didn't realize in how much of a poor state she was in. If Nick had used her proper name she must have been out of it. He only ever used it when he was deeply worried.

"I'm sorry Nick, everything's fine. Just a little sleepy, I guess." Nick led Judy over to a bench and sat down besides her. He let go of Judy's hand and tilted his head back to look up at the canopy. A few minutes past with neither saying so much as a word.

"You know Carrots, it's nice to get out like this sometimes."

"I think you're starting to go soft, Wilde. The old you would've never sad something like that," said Judy with a little smirk.

"Maybe, but I think it's fine."

 _What's gotten into this fox all of a sudden?_

"I wouldn't rather be doing anything else right now, especially since my partner is here with me."

A low growl resonated from inside Judy, but it wasn't her taking offense to Nick. The last meal she had was last night and it was starting to catch back up with her. Nick chuckled as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Hungry? Lucky for you it's my treat!" said Nick cheerfully. Judy could see a gleam in his eyes that she swore wasn't there a second ago. Maybe she preferred this Nick more.

* * *

Nick and Judy were sitting together in one of the new high rise restaurants that have been popping up like wildfire recently in the Rainforest District. The name of the restaurant was The Den and it was a very popular but not too overcrowded place to eat.

In the center of the room growing directly through the floor was a huge wimba tree that was almost 75 meters tall. It was the centerpiece of the restaurant and complemented with the interior walls very well. It was a very traditional oriented restaurant with many decorations resembling the more ancient culture of Zootopians.

Judy flipped and scanned through the menu nervously. She didn't want to do something like order a bunch of food and put poor Nick in debt, but that may have seemed like she was unpleased with the food and might upset him. The jaguar waiter was getting closer to the table and she needed to decide soon.

"Good day, you two! My name is Jazmin and I'll be your waiter! Could I interest you in some refreshments?" Nick knew exactly what to order for the bunny, he had seen her in the morning before work many times with the drink.

"Yes, I'll have the blue twist and my partner her will have the strawberry blast." Judy looked over at Nick and gave him a little smile.

"Certainly! Oh and if you don't mind me asking, are you two officers?" The waiter laid out utensils for the two after tucking her notepad back into her apron.

"Yes we are, ma'am," said Judy proudly.

"Then you two must be the ones who solved the Nighthowler case! Thank you so much; if it wasn't for you who knows what would've happened to my dad."

Nick and Judy exchanged glances and smiled. It was nice to hear someone's praise every now and then. They were somewhat of celebrities in the ZPD and often got recognized while on duty.

"It's our job to protect the people; there's no need to thanks us," said Nick sounding like a true officer.

"Oh that's right, I need to fetch your drinks! Sorry, I'll be right back!" The jaguar waiter went running through the doors into the kitchen and left Nick and Judy sitting alone again.

"That was really nice Nick! You're acting more and more like an officer everyday."

"Hey, I try," said Nick somewhat sarcastically.

By the time the waiter came back Judy found what she wanted and was ready to order. The two talked while they ate and shared some stories and laughs with each other. Even Jazmin would stop by time to time to join in or check up on them.

"You should've seen the look on Finnick's face! I laughed so hard tears started flowing out!"

"Stop it Nick, your gonna give me a heart attack!"

With bellies full and plates empty the duo were ready to get going on with the day. They waited for Jazmin to come back and check in.

"You two have any room for dessert?" Nick looked across the table at Judy, who gave him a swift shake of the head. "Very well, here's the bill."

Nick took the bill and pulled his wallet out from his pocket. He expertly counted the money between his fingers and handed it to Jazmin. He gave little time for Judy to even see what he was doing. All the many years on the street has led Nick to many unique talent show, including slight of hand.

"And for you," said Nick handing the waiter a ten.

"I hope you've had a good time and come back and see me one day!" Jazmin gave the two a smile and directed towards the front door.

"Sure will!" said Nick waving at the jaguar. The two walked out the front of the restaurant, taking in the fragrance of the forest. Judy took Nick by surprise and grabbed his hand while he was busy thinking. Nick could feel a silent understanding exchange between the two.

She could feel something deep inside, screaming out for her just to say it. Oh how she wanted to. The only thing stopping her was the fear of Nick not accepting her and not wanting to be friends anymore. If that were to happen Judy wouldn't know what to do with herself. She had never met anyone else in her life that she'd rather be with. Life was always fun around the fox and he knew just what to say to lighten up her mood. The problem was how others would undoubtedly judge them for being different.

"There's one more place I want to show you. Ready to go, Carrots?" Judy gave a small nod and followed the fox as he led the way. She never wanted to let go of him and keep this feeling forever.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Next chapter is finally here and I want to apologize to all of you that have been waiting. A lot of stuff has been going on so it's been hard. I got some good news for you though! This chapter was originally longer and was going to wrap up their day together, but I opted to split it in two after it reached twelve pages in Microsoft Word. What that means is the next chapter is coming out very soon since most of it is already complete. I don't want to leave you guys waiting like this again so I'm going to do my best to really work on these chapters!**

 **Special thanks to my friends AngloFalcon and 25Tachigami for supporting me! You guys rock!**

 **I love reading each and everyone one of your reviews; you guys are the reason that I continue to write! Thanks and I'll catch you next time!**


	4. Something more?

The path was narrow and gave the impression that not many people had traveled it for quite some time. Twisting and turning, it led further and further down to the ground floor of the rainforest. It closely resembled a childhood dream a certain animal once had, but only this was the real deal. A couple steps behind a small bunny is stalking her natural enemy, trying to maintain her footing on the rickety bridge.

Nick knew hardly any other mammals were this far down. Most of the animals resided high in the canopy, preferring not to dirty their feet. Despite the bad reputation and seclusion, a few older couples did live scattered out on the forest floor. Most of the time, it's a very peaceful area with very few reports of crime. It's prime real-estate for animals looking to retire or just get away from city life. Mostly everyone knows each other, but tend not to socialize much.

A sharp pain shot up from the bottom of Judy's foot, catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards and felt her foot slip through a crack in the wooden planks. The force from her small frame was just enough to cause a rotting plank to crumble apart beneath her weight. Judy tried her best, but was unable to react in time to catch herself. With a sickening feeling, the bunny realized she was out of options.

Nick's whole body screamed out as he watched the bunny that meant so much to him ping right out from his life. He remembered all the times they shared,good and bad alike. Nick couldn't let it end like this; they still had so much more to experience together.

Everything was moving in slow motion; it seemed like an eternity for a second to pass. Judy thought of her family, friends and the dream she had worked for over her entire life. Time was beginning to flow normal again, and those feelings were overcome with something much more powerful. In that moment, all Judy could think of doing was yelling out the name of her partner.

"Nick!"

It felt like her arm was being crushed by a vice grip. The bunny's body hung dangling in mid-air, not sure which direction to go. She opened her eyes to see Nick teetering over the edge with nothing but his feet keeping him from plummeting down to the hard earth. He looked afraid, but not out of fear for himself.

"Hang on, Judy!"

Nick was desperately clinging on to the bunny with one arm. He gritted his teeth together and put his whole body in reverse. Judy came flying up, making the fox says stumble and fall backwards onto the bridge. She landed safely on top of the fox's chest, knocking the air plum out of him.

Judy collapsed beside the fox, trying to recover from the whole ordeal. For a few seconds, Nick was gasping for air, his lungs on fire. Who knew that bunny could pack such a punch?

"Are you alright?" Nick was still racing to catch up with his breath.

"More or less." Judy's heart was racing a thousand beats a minute. She turned towards the fox to be met with two glowing green eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined everything, Nick."

"Don't say that, Carrots! It's my fault for bringing you here. We could have just used the express elevator instead, but this dumb fox thought it was a good idea to take the long way." His eyes softened and ears flattened to the side of his head.

"The only thing that matters to me is that you're not hurt. If you want to go home, I won't object. I'm the one to blame here."

"You big dummy!" Judy nudged the fox in the shoulder with her paw. "How could you even think that! I've put up with you this long, so don't think you can get rid of me that easily!"

Nick felt tense. The confidence from before was gone and he was a little kid again. His act was coming to a close and he knew he couldn't keep his secret hidden for much longer.

"I will never get rid of you, Carrots. Ever."

Nick gently wrapped his arms around the bunny, to her surprise. The fox usually wasn't this open with his feelings and tended to keep them hidden away. It was something as simple as a hug, but Judy could sense a distinctive difference in the way it was presented.

A few seconds pass. Judy realized her curiosity had turned into discomfort. She had never been this close to Nick before. The bunny's cheeks were turning red at an alarming rate, Judy thought she would die of embarrassment. Luckily the fox caught on, seeing the discomfort in the bunny's eyes and backed off. Perhaps it was too early and he was rushing things.

With her adrenaline starting to subside, Judy could feel a tingling sensation from her left knee. Apparently, when she fell, it scraped against the side of the wood. It hadn't torn through the fabric in her pants, but there was already traces of blood visibly staining her outfit. She instinctively tried placing her hand on the injury but quickly pulled away when searing pain followed from her touch.

Nick's eyes darted to the Injury. He inched closer to take a closer peek. The fox looked to be back to his old self, but still had a sense of urgency to him. Judy could practically feel his breath and hear the beat of his heart. She had never put so much thought into their relationship before. Why was she unable to think clearly when she was in his presence? They had been working together for what seemed like forever and Judy knew she could always trust the fox. Yet she found something simple like sitting next to Nick putting her on edge.

"Hmm," the fox sighed. "You did yourself in pretty good. Luckily, it doesn't look that bad and you've got me to take care of you. I'll take you back and get you patched-"

No, I'm fine, really. You did all this today for me and the least I can do is see it through to the end."

"But Judy-"

"I've already made my decision and you of all people should know the lengths I'll go to get what I want."

"Alright, alright. I can't argue with that." Nick helped the bunny onto her feet and carefully escorted her out of harms way. Occasionally, Judy would catch the fox sneaking in a glance back at her. "Just be careful where you step, Carrots."

"I will, Nick."

* * *

Nick and Judy meticulously continued down the rickety maze of bridges and paths that curved around the trees. With the canopy blocking out the light, it was getting darker every step of the way; a small inconvenience for someone who wasn't familiar with the area or didn't have night vision. Luckily, the fox was one such animal and made extra sure Judy wasn't stepping in the wrong place. When Judy's feet finally touched the soft dirt of the rainforest floor, all the tension built up in his head disappeared.

"It's not too far from here," said the fox. The further they went, the more civilization seemed to disappear behind them. The path ended, leaving Judy to wonder where they were heading. The sound of a waterfall was becoming more apparent, but Judy paid it no mind.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks, almost colliding with Judy in the process.

"We're here."

Judy took a moment to look around at the place they were in. It wasn't anything particularly interesting, just some foliage and plants.

"And where exactly is here?"

Without words, Nick guided the bunny just a few more feet ahead, through a dense wall of leaves. On the other side was the most beautiful thing she had ever lain her eyes on. It was a small open area with a shimmering waterfall, flowing gently down a plateau of stepped rocks into a small spring. The trees themselves appeared to part way, leaving room for radiant beams of sunlight to cascade upon the entire area. The water was crystal clear, it's reflection resembling a mural painted by an artist. Surrounding the spring was a wide assortment of vibrant flowers, making sure no place was left empty. The whole scene was surreal, looking as if someone had hid away a fantasy world in the depths of the rainforest.

Nick sat down beside the edge of the water, Judy following in his steed. He seemed to be faintly smiling, inviting the bunny to take a seat next to him. He allowed Judy a few minutes to take in and admire the scenery before interrupting.

"Well, Carrots?"

"Nick, I've never experienced anything quite like this. I'm speechless."

"Glad you like it." Nick watched in amusement as the bunny's eyes studied every inch of her environment.

"How did you find out about this place?"

"I used to come here all the time when I was little. You know, to get some fresh air."

"All by yourself?"

"My old man would take me sometimes." Nick yawned, leaned back slowly until his body touched the earth . "I figured it wouldn't hurt to show you."

Not once had Nick mentioned his father to her. Judy wasn't sure to delve deeper into the fox's past, or just forget the whole thing. Maybe Nick was keeping it hidden for a reason, and she should respect his wishes.

The question was beginning to tear away at the insides of the bunny. Judy tried her best to hold it in for as long as she could. She found her mouth moving on it's own, unbeknownst to her.

"What happened to your father, Nick?" The bunny immediately regretted it, seeing the carefree expression leave the fox to be replaced with something more sorrowful. He seemed a little surprised, but almost expecting Judy to ask about him.

Sighing, "Well, Carrots." His gaze seemed to drift towards the canopy, away from reality. " I don't know what happened to him, he just disappeared one day." Judy could see the faintest trances of the Nick's eyes moistening up. She knew it could've been a bad idea, and now Nick was suffering from locked away memories because of her.

"Don't say anymore," said Judy sobbing. "I-I didn't mean-" Judy felt a hand gently brush against the top of her head. It was a reassuring feeling that only Nick could give.

"It's ok, Judy. Really. Things have changed since back then. I have a great job, surrounded by colleagues and friends. Not to mention the greatest partner in the world. There's no reason to get upset over something that happened in the past." Nick patted the bunny on her head, reassuring her with a smile. "Better?"

"Better."

There was still so much more she wanted to know, but maybe it was for the best to wait and let the answers come themselves. She didn't much like seeing her friend down in the gutter either.

A single raindrop fell from the sky, splashing down onto Nick's nose. It was soon followed by an entire armada of tiny droplets. The climate and weather in Zootopia was designed to be controlled manually to fit the desires of the residents. It wasn't scheduled to rain until tomorrow, so you could say this was a rare occurrence.

"Of all the-"

The fox was suddenly interrupted by water drenching his entire body. It was safe to say it was now pouring rain, leaving poor Nick with wet clothes. Judy couldn't help but laugh at the fox as she hid under a tree for shelter.

"I guess that's our signal to get outta dodge, Carrots. I'll text Manchas and tell him we're on our way."

Nick was a little disappointed his time with Judy was cut short. He spent hours, meticulously planning everything out for the day. At least the only other major thing Judy would miss out on was the picnic. He hadn't expected Judy to get herself hurt, either. She was extremely athletic for her size, putting several officers in the ZPD to shame. The bunny could have easily avoided the whole situation, but instead froze. He'd rather not repeat that event ever again if he could help it. At least he was able to bring a smile to her face a few times. That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

By the time the two reached the limousine the rain had settled some. They both were soaked, Nick more so than Judy. He hoped Manchas didn't mind a few wet seats. Luckily, the panther didn't seem to care and was more interested in gossiping about Fru Fru's marriage and Mr. Big's recent developments.

The limo pulls up to the front of Grand Pangolin Apartments, temporary housing arrangement of Officer Judy Hopps. Nick exits through the door, holding it for Judy. He had spent the ride back trying to think of something to say to her.

"Sorry our day off ended prematurely, Fluff. I hoped we had enough time to finish everything, but with the rain and all it couldn't be helped. You messed your leg up pretty good, too." Fluff, that was a new one.

"Don't worry about it. Regardless of what happened, I had lots of fun. I'd be happy to do this again sometime."

Again, Judy was seeing this strange side of Nick. Usually he would just make fun of her for being clumsy, and smile while she got worked up over what he said. The way he acted around her these days was completely different from when they first met. Judy thought she had the fox figured out, but he always had more surprises hidden up his sleeve.

Judy exchanged farewells with Nick and watched as the limousine sped off into the distance. She hurried inside to exchange the drenched clothes with warm, dry ones after a nice shower. The constant bickering of her two rambunctious neighbors wasn't enough to faze her anymore. She had learned to tune out all the noise and pretend like it wasn't there.

After eating dinner Judy checked her iCarrot for any messages she might've missed. It was customary for her to check it every day when she got home. Of course it wasn't the only time though.

-Two unread messages-

The first was from Clawhauser. It was a video of Gazelle singing on stage with the cheetah's face popping up at the end. He had apparently attended the concert scheduled today, despite his earlier cowardliness. No doubt Nick had played a part in it.

The second was a simple text message from her parents. They asked how things were going in the ZPD and if "that fox" had been treating her nice. The usual kind of stuff for overprotective parents. Even though they were a lot more trusting of foxes than before, they still felt the need to ask. No matter how many times Judy reassured her dad, he was still suspicious of Nick in some way.

After responding to the message Judy found herself drifting towards her bed. Her body had forgotten how fatigued it had become, and it was getting more evident every second. In no time the bunny collapsed, drifting off into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough, along with a new conflict that would forever shape Zootopia. Nick, Judy, and every other mammal in Zootopia were about to have their lives changed forever.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yeah, I have a bad habit of giving you guys a date and being late to the party. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Things are about to take a drastic turn, so prepare yourself for what's to come. Sorry, but the fluff might be taking a short break. You'll understand when you read the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! I respond to each and every one and appreciate the time you guys take to write them!**

 **Fun fact of the day: I listened to a lot of rock and metal while writing this fanfic. Yeah, I'm weird. o_O**

 **Special thanks to AngloFalcon. He's insane when it comes to advice, and I highly recommend checking out his fics! Can't forget 25Tachigami either! She has helped me numerous occasions and is who inspired me to write in the first place!**


End file.
